Claire's Story in Raccoon City
by Marshmallow
Summary: What happened to Claire in the city?
1. Default Chapter

Claire's Story By Marshmallow  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Disclaimer: I know I do not own of the Resident Evil Cast, yadi yadi yada. They all belong to Capcom® I do own Alexia Rose.  
  
A/N (Authors Note): I hope this is not too crappy :( It is only my second real Fic I posted and I'm still not that good, so please don't be too harsh. And I know some of the first is taken from the start of the game Resident Evil 2. It's mostly about most of the women from Re 1, 2,3 Jill, Claire, Ada and my own Alexia Rose. With a few appearances from the guys such as Leon, Chris, Brad. Comments:  
  
Good Reviews: Them I like, along with pointers and tips as well :)  
  
Bad Reviews: I might need a few, but please like I said not too harsh. :(  
  
Thank you, Marshmallow *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
********************* Outskirts Of Raccoon City *********************  
  
"Crazy guy, What a maniac!" growled an angry Truck driver "Why did he bite me?!" He looked at his bleeding hand and then started looking for a first- aid kit with his free hand. He dabbed a bit of disinfectant on it and winced in pain. "Dammit!" He muttered as he continued to dab at his wounds. After a few minutes he wrapped a bandage around it. He was glad in a way of this happening, because he yet had another two hours of driving before he reached his destination, Raccoon City. He started up the Truck, revved the engine and took off.  
  
************************** Outside a Diner In Raccoon City **************************  
  
Claire Redfield stopped her motorbike and took off her helmet. "Great" she exclaimed, "I'm finally here!" She was hungry from the long trip so she decided to find a diner and get something to eat. She glanced up and saw one. "Eat At Emily's" It said so she decided to take a look. What could happen? She thought to herself. Boy, Was she wrong.  
  
A bell jingled as she came in the door announcing her presence. She looked around and saw that no one was there. "Hello? she called out. "Anyone here?" She turned a corner and gasped. She saw a woman on the ground with blood all over her face and a hole in her foot. A man was leaning over her, Claire thought that he was weeping or examining her for signs of life. But as she edged closer she saw that he wasn't expecting her OR helping her but eating her! Claire gasped a little too loudly and the man heard. But it was no man, she saw as he turned around and saw that he had no pupils and his skin was white. Too white.  
  
"Umm. Please just stay back" she said and used her hand to motion, as if her hand were too warn off him. But it just moaned and came closer, dragging it's feet lazily along the floor. She heard scraping glass and spun around to see more "creatures" banging at the windows. Uh-oh, Claire had backed herself against a wall and glanced around quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw and door and figured it was her only hope. She ran to the door and opened it. She cried out in shock as a gun was pointed to her face. A man was in front of her. "Don't Shoot!" she cried. "Get down he ordered and let one rip at he creature. All it did was groan and fall. "Come on" the man said as he held out a hand. "Let's head to the police station, it'll be a lot safer!" So Claire joined him and ran, dodging zombies. She knew that this was not the end, only the beginning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
A/N (again): Well how did you guys like it? O.K. if you're wondering Jill, Ada and Alexia appear later on. And I was also wondering if any of you guys have made your own web pages to do with Resident Evil. Please e-mail me or tell me in a review. Thanks -=Marshmallow=- 


	2. Claire's Story Chapter 2

Claire's Story By Marshmallow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil Cast (wish I did though) But I own Alexia Rose  
  
A/N: Diddly Day: I might mix it with some of the game, yes, like meeting people, but there is twists in it that you would never expect! And I will have all my stories on my site. If you want the link, just e-mail me or ask n a review. Plus I'm giving awards lol. Just like saying "Resident Writer" or something. Anyway, HERES THE STORY  
  
CHAPTER 2 :: INTRODUCTION & SEPARATION:: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Claire and Leon kept running and dodging zombies until they came along to a police car "Hurry Guy!" Claire said anxiously as zombies edged closer to the car. "I'm trying!" "Hurry up!" "I AM" Finally the man had hot wired the car and revved it up. "Let's roll!" Claire said and they took off. After about ten minutes of silence, the introduced themselves. 'Names Leon Kent" he said. "Claire. Claire Redfield." "I um". She started softly "I'm looking for my brother Chris. She saw his uniform and asked "You're a cop?" "Yep, first day on the job. Great huh?" He joked but wasn't in the joking mood.  
  
! SIZZLE ZZZZZZ SIZZLE!  
  
"Damn it!" Leon said the radios out. "Hey" Leon said. "Look in the drawer (glove-box in America ^_^)" "Sure there is a gun inside" She said "Take it you might need it" "Might?" "Heh Heh yeah I mean WILL!" Suddenly a head shot up from the back seat. A young woman, with blonde hair and bright deep blue eyes was there. "Oh My God!" She screamed "More of Em! AAHHHHHHHHHH!.. OW!" She said as Leon slapped her across the face. "We are not zombies" Leon said firmly. "Oh..O.K. sorry then. My ..My name is Alexia Rose (Form Mmallow-*bows* thank you you're too kind!). I heard everyone was getting sick, but my immune system is strong, so I wasn't infected. But..But my mother, father, and brother all were. They started eating Skippy, our dog, so I had no choice. I went into my father's room, grabbed his Handgun and shot them. Skippy seemed like them when I saw him again, 'cause he was losing most of his skin rapidly. I ran and saw this police car. I heard screams but I was too scared, me, a twenty-one year old woman against a herd of mindless.mindless zombies! I hid for about an hour and heard the doors open. I was so scared. I thought they would be dumb enough to not open the door., so of course I stayed low, but I heard voices. A man and a woman's. I shot my head up and saw you two. Phew, that's my story." Alexia sat back in the seat and saw "N' You" She pointed to Claire. "Well", Claire began "My name is Claire Redfield, I'm hear because I hear rumors of my brother being here. He disappeared a while ago. He want sent in to find out about a mansion outside the city. Well that mine." "OK" Alexia said and she said to Leon "You." "OK" said Leon but first take this, and he withdrew ammo from his pocket. "Take it" he said. "O.K. Its my first day on the ...What The |= |_| © |!" he screamed as a truck went flying by "We're gonna crash!" Alexia shouted. "Buckle Up!" Frantically, they all put on their belts, and all closed their eyes. They heard metal crush metal and Leon secretly wished, that it would put him out of his misery and stop him from accomplishing his mission (Marshmallow-What is this?). Suddenly a telephone pole came through the windscreen and shot out the back, setting the car into three different sections. "Hey I smell gas!" Claire said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Quick get out!" So they go out. Leon on the left, Claire on the right and Alexia through the rear mirror where the pole had gone through. "Get down!" Leon screamed, as a blinding explosion went through the air. "Leon!" The girls screamed. "Head to the Police Station I'll meet you there!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: How do you like that? Guys who should I start with. Alexia, find out more about her. Leon, with his mission in the city. And Claire, will she ever find Chris? That's how I like stories, they are all mixed together like a web. Always leading you in a different direction but attached to the same thing. Please R&R +Marhsmallow+ 


End file.
